


Proper Motivation

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: A Supreme Sorceress needs her son to gain better ability in battle, before he can be a Master, let alone a Dreadlord! So she decided to motivate him... creatively.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Proper Motivation

The clatter of weapons in the yard was audible as Sihori taught her nephew the cut and thrust of battle. The young Dark Elf was struggling and fighting with all his might, but his form was still sloppy, and he was too overconfident, she humiliated him time and time again, while his mother watched.  
Sabetha, a Supreme Sorceress of Ghrond, watched as her son sparred with her sister from a balcony overlooking the mustering grounds. After many failings, she watched as her sister disarmed him effortlessly, and then slapped him across the face. She could hear the words of scolding even from where she was.  
“You are weak, you are overconfident, just because Druchii are superior does not mean you cannot be outclassed, you are a Dark Elf, you must be ruthless and cruel, you have too much style, too much flourish, go for the KILL Denrik! No style, no flair, no pomp, you are a DARK Elf, not a despicable Asur!”  
“I-I know that!” he whimpered, angrily. “I’m trying!”  
“Ugh, don’t TRY, do it, KILL ME, COME ON!” she screamed, opening herself up, dropping her sword. He charged her in a fit of rage, blade held high, completely telegraphed, and she tripped him, grabbing the weapon by the crossguard and yanking it out of his hands and across the yard, before roughly shoving him to the ground.  
“You’re lucky your mother still cares for you. Most Supreme Sorceresses would have thrown you to the brides of Khaine for sacrifice by now!”  
She huffed and stomped out of the training field, leaving the young Druchii to pick himself up and hiss at the pain in his bruised arms and legs.  
She and Sabetha took wine in one of the dining halls of Grhond’s fortress, speaking of the events of the day.  
“He is hopeless. He needs some kind of motivation or passion, something to spur him to brutality…” the Dreadlord said between sips. “I’d work at it if I were you. If you were to try to even submit him as a Master, you’d be ridiculed by the court and named lucky to even keep your place as a commander.”  
Sabetha nodded thoughtfully. “Yes… you are right sister. He needs better motivation. I’ll think on this, and come up with something. Hopefully by the next time you come to visit, he shall be able to present you a challenge.”  
Sihori snorted. “I don’t know about that, but at least being on par with a common footman would be a start.”  
They chatted for a while longer on their lives, victories, matters at court, before Sabetha bade her sister farewell. She’d had a couple more drinks, and was feeling a little light in the head. Figuring now was as good a time as any, she went to find her little Denrik, going to his room.  
As she approached the door, she heard him moaning softly, and peeked in. Her son was on his bed, facing away from her, feverishly jerking off with his head rolled back and his eyes shut.   
The sight made her heart beat a little faster, exciting her at the thought of her son’s cock in his hand. His tight young body was so firm and sexy, just like his father’s. His shoulder length white hair and purple eyes, the pale of his skin and his slightly toned, yet skinny body.  
The sorceress stepped inside his room silently, coming up behind him. “Denrik?” she asked.  
he yelped in surprise and spun around, wide eyed and blushing, looking up at his mother with a throbbing erection still in hand.   
It was then that she noticed how BIG it was… bigger than his father’s for sure… a good eight inches, and thick too. She stared for a few seconds, feeling a dribble of juices run down her leg before Denrik’s voice snapped her back to reality. “M-Mother, what do you want?!” he asked.  
“Oh… I-I um… wanted to…” what had she wanted? To talk to him about… sparring, yes that was it, motivation, sparring, doing better, yes.  
“Denrik, you are my son, and I love you.” she said, slipping down next to him and putting an arm around the young elf in a show of motherly affection.  
“I want to see you succeed, but you need a passion, something to drive you to victory, to motivate you to go for that killing blow. We need to spark your brutality.” as she spoke he tucked himself back into his pants.  
“Well yes but could you… please… um, come back later?” he asked.   
“I was, you’re, um… I just…”   
“I know what you were doing, you’re a growing boy Denrik, still no lover, still a virgin, it must be very frustrating, I completely understand, don’t worry.” she said.   
“Oh, that’s it!” the idea suddenly came to Sabetha all at once. “I know how to motivate you!”   
“How…?” he asked.  
“Every time you fight well against your aunt, I will reward you with one night with a woman, the hunger for sex should motivate you, right my son?”  
He smiled and nodded. “Yes mother, that sounds lovely, who did you have in mind?”  
“Who did you have in mind?” the sorceress asked back.  
“A slave-“  
She raised her hand to slap him. “Don’t EVEN finish the sentence. No son of mine will share a bed with a slave under my roof, you are better than that.”   
He nodded and continued to think.  
Hesitating for a long moment before smiling with realization, an idea came, but then the smile died again as he realized the absurdity.  
“Its, I shouldn’t ask for-” he said.  
“Who is it?”  
He hesitated only for a couple moments before spitting it out.  
“Aunt Sihori. Shes such a bitch… I want to yank her hair back and shove my dick in her ass and put her in her place!” he snapped, before blushing again. “But shes your sister, so-“  
“Maybe I could convince her…” the sorceress said, pondering it.  
“Really?! But isn’t it… isn’t it wrong or something, incest and all?” he asked, still worried somehow that she might scold him for his perverse request.  
“Oh please, we are not Asur. The Druchii fuck when they want, how they want, who they want, damn the consequences, remember that.” she said, looking into his eyes with a seriousness, as if she was giving a very important lesson.  
“To answer you, yes, I might be able to, but only if you show improvement…” she stated.  
Then his mother sighed, leaning back on her hands.  
“But for now you’ll need a taste, just to ensure that you can handle it… oh and get you addicted so you try all the harder next time, ok?” she said softly.  
“But, aunt Sihori left, how can I- Ah!”  
His mother put her hand to the crotch of his pants, rubbing the erection that was still there from before, gently tracing the outline of his cock along the tight fabric before pulling it out.   
“You have a lovely body, Denrik.” she whispered, staring at it with unblinking fixation, touching his slender frame, her polished nails running up and down the sensitive skin, rubbing the shaft with her soft, delicate spellcaster’s hands.  
Her son’s cock appreciatively throbbed in her hand as she played with it, and he moaned softly, biting his lip.   
“M-Mother… this is…” he began.  
“Wrong? Perhaps it may be, but how can something wrong feel so right? You’re a full grown Druchii man now my son. You must be ready to lie with a woman. But for that, you need practice…”  
She played with him for a few more minutes, before standing up, taking her already very revealing coverings and undoing the straps, letting her large breasts and utterly soaking cunt be revealed to her son, who couldn’t seem to decide which to stare at.   
Sabetha rubbed her pussy gently, laying back against her son’s bedpost and spreading her legs wide, letting her tight pussy be totally revealed to him as she rubbed 2 fingers into the wet, sopping hole.  
“Come here my brave little warrior, fuck your mother. It’s been so so long since I had someone inside me.”  
He crawled closer, shuddering with excitement.   
“You really want me to… you want to have sex mother? Are you sure? I-I wont say no but… its so-“  
“Yes yes I want it, the excitement of doing something so wrong, what if someone caught us, I’m so wet just thinking about it, put it in me Denrik, my sweet boy, my brave ruthless Druchii, put it inside me!”  
The sorceress moaned, panting, her face flush with arousal, and a little alcohol, she was still somewhat drunk.   
The young male first squeezed and pinched her nipples, leaning in to trace the wide aureola with a tongue before taking it in his mouth and sucking harder and harder until he withdrew his lips with a pop. The appreciative gasp from his mother was a lovely reward as her legs shuddered and she cooed, saying his name under her breath and petting his hair as he sucked her fat tits.   
Finally, she pushed him away and onto his back.  
“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, a little hurt at first.  
“No, no. You’re doing wonderful, but I’m going to take charge now.” she said. “Let mommy take care of you.”  
She pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor, yanking his pants down off his ankles and tossing them away as well, until they were both naked.  
Sabetha positioned herself above her son’s fat, thick cock, and purred in pure bliss as she took it down to the balls in her throbbing, hungry pussy. The length of it was exquisitely filling her, and stretching the muscles of her cunt wide, the deep ache from putting something as large as her son’s cock inside her felt like the antidote she never knew she needed for years of solitude after his father had left.  
She panted, eyes rolling back, tongue lolling out as she rode up and down, nice and slow, taking it down to the balls, then back up, then down again, steady, deep, lancing strokes that filled her perfectly every time she bounced on her son’s fat dick.  
“Ohhh yes, give me that cock Denrik, give me that big, hard dick, fuck your mother, fuck me, watch my tits bounce while I ride you…” she moaned, gripping her breasts in each hand, twisting and pinching her nipples as she rode faster, and faster.   
Her son threw his head back and suddenly she gasped and stopped as she felt deep warmth spread inside her, wet and sticky, running down and out of her pussy, thick white dripping down the cock buried inside her.  
“S-Sorry mother… I-I… it felt so good, I couldn’t-“  
“Shhh…” she dismounted him as cum splattered down onto his crotch. “Oooo… it feels so warm inside me.” she whispered. “Its normal to only last a few moments at first, nothing to be ashamed of… its only me here, I understand, mommy still loves you.”  
She took his cock in hand and jerked it back to full erectness. “You have a quick recharge... for one so young, that’s a good thing, it means you’re nice and healthy...”   
His mother fell back onto the bed, legs wide open, cum still dripping out of her slightly gaped pussy.  
“Fuck me again, you have to bring your partner to orgasm too, its only fair.” she said, smiling up at him.  
He nodded, sliding inside of her with a sigh, as she moaned, biting her lip. “That’s it, right there, fuck me good, fuck me HARD!” she demanded.   
He was only too happy to obey, thrusting into her, fucking in earnest, doing his best to match the steady strokes she’d rode him with. Still inexperienced, it wasn’t the best she’d ever had, but with a dick that perfect, it was enough. The sorceress was moaning and crying out with pleasure as he filled her over and over again.  
It felt so fucking wrong and so fucking RIGHT, getting fucked senseless like some bedslave whore by her own son, the debauchery and depravity of it was turning her on so much, she just moaned louder, gripping the bedsheets, dizzy with bliss.  
“Oh yes, almost there, almost, almost, harder more!”  
“Mother I’m… I’m going to…”  
“Do it, do it, fuck it into me, fill your mother with your cum, knock me up, put a baby in my belly, oh Denrik, oh my beautiful, brave son!”  
It was at that moment Sabetha could no longer control herself, her legs snapped around his waist and pulled every inch of that divine full cock into her, her cunny squeezing and gripping and tightening as her climax was upon her.   
She gripped him tighter and her nails dug long scratches into his back, she screamed his name, and was rewarded with that blessed feeling of hot, sticky warmth spreading into her.  
Denrik moaned out in bliss as the pleasure running through his cock was too much, he felt the surge hit him as cum shot out of his throbbing dick and into his mother’s tight, welcoming depths, filling her with his essence.  
They stayed like that for a moment, panting blushing.  
“I-I…” he finally broke the silence. “I can’t believe we did that.” he said, pulling out of her.  
Now a little more sobered up, she sighed, rubbing her pussy idly with a couple fingers.   
“Well, it was an incredible fuck, but remember, you can’t do it again until you find the fire, the hatred, the passion to kill.” his mother said, tutoring him as if he hadn’t just been pounding her pussy senseless a minute before.  
It was in that moment that a slave happened by, and then stopped, staring at them, eyes widening. Denrik saw, and Sabetha saw, they both understood what had to be done. They’d been seen.  
The slave took a step back, Denrik was faster.   
He was on the poor human before he could get out of the doorway, yanking him into the room, choking him with both hands. The slave feebly tried to resist, pulling at his arms, his actions getting weaker, and weaker, until finally with a cry of fury, Denrik gripped his neck, and yanked it hard to the side, hearing a hard SNAP as the spine’s connection to the brain was severed, and the body fell limp to the floor.  
His mother had watched the whole thing, and was staring, shocked, but then she beamed, utterly full of pride.  
“You did it!”  
“I did… I did! I made my first kill!”  
She slammed the door shut, and turned to him.  
“Mommy is so, so proud of my baby boy…”  
“How proud?” he asked, smiling in anticipation.  
“This proud…” she said, taking hold of his shaft again, sinking to her knees, and taking it in her mouth. The young Druchii sighed in bliss, and watched his mother get to work.


End file.
